


1

by Locolate



Series: 未死心 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	1

孙策心里对会见到哪来的人还是有数的。但是他刚转进酒馆东南角还是差点吓一跳——当然他十五六岁就开始出海，海上的大风大浪见得多了；做了船长之后更是不能表现出一点负面情绪；于是这点惊讶一下就过去了。  
但是已经坐在那儿的人抬起头来，笑着问他：“怎么了，我看起来很奇怪吗？”  
孙策一开始的惊讶早就没了。他也不客气，往那人旁边一坐，说：“就是没想到周司令亲自来见我。”然后孙策又把脸凑近了些，眼神毫不避讳地扫遍对方全身，说：“难得一见，确实跟传闻说的一样，是挺好看。倒也配得上你这名字，周——”  
周瑜打断他，说：“你也不赖。”  
然后酒馆突然爆发出一阵笑声，大概是有人讲故事正讲到有意思的部分。  
孙策笑眯眯说：“说出来他们也听不见。这个故事我听得耳朵都起茧了，我开始出海那年他们就爱讲这个，现在都没怎么变过。”  
周瑜点了点头，才张开口，孙策又接着说：“哎，你不用解释，我知道‘还不赖’从你这种人嘴里说出来就是特别帅的意思。”  
周瑜噗嗤一下也笑了出声，和酒馆里嘈杂的声音混在起，还挺和谐。  
但这一声却在孙策耳中特别清晰，酒馆里的声音统统被这一声笑压了下去，连背景都不配当。  
孙策说：“你笑起来比板着脸好看多了。”  
“我坐这儿一直都在笑，哪有板着脸？”周瑜说话声音都有些飘，大概是环境的影响。  
“我都把你这军区当根据地了。你之前不认得我，我可认得你，我回回见到你，你都没什么表情。”  
周瑜表情又回归最开始的笑上。孙策对他这种标准的、嘴角勾起的角度误差比指南针精确好几万倍的笑还有点些佩服。人是怎么能做到这样控制自己的？孙策从来随自己心情，爱怎么笑怎么笑。这个时候他还给自己填个注脚，这叫我们海盗的自由精神。  
周瑜用眼神扫了他一下，也不知道是酒馆太过于昏暗还是空气里弥漫的酒味的作用，孙策觉得这时周瑜稍微生动了些。  
周瑜好不容易把闲聊话题刹住，没理会孙策满嘴跑火车，说：“这次我来找你的目的是——”  
孙策又笑了，说：“我知道啊，你找我还能有什么事，不就是出点钱再给我点特权，让我销赃时方便点，然后支使我去跟别的船队捣乱。”  
被打断了话周瑜也没露出半点不高兴，说：“……和你们打交道真的容易多了。”  
孙策得寸进尺，说：“那你考虑考虑跟你搞了好久的舰队一起下野，有几门炮我还真搞不到，勉强可以为了它们给你当个副船长。”  
周瑜不置可否，继续说：“也没什么别的，你们向来和江夏船队有恩怨，最近他们又总是守着北边的航线打劫，既影响了我这边出海的人，又卡准了我管不到的位置。”  
孙策接着他的话说：“……你找不到证据，但是那片地方能有这个实力的只有他，于是只能找上我，玩黑吃黑。”他转而又说：“你给我多少钱？去做这种事既浪费时间又浪费火药，说不定我还要受伤，伤在脸上的话我——”  
“……我没多少钱。”周瑜不想听他继续说这么多废话。  
孙策和他对视了好几秒，周瑜表情很真诚，强调着我就是没有钱。  
孙策叹了口气，说：“你不是还卖私盐、在黑市抽税，还收编了好多武装船队，买得起好枪好炮——”  
“就是因为这个才没有钱的。……上面拨下来的钱，一层层下来别说刮油水了，光是……”他往孙策腰间一指，指向一把鎏金纹银小刀，“……这都买不到。”  
“识货。”  
“……我又不能真的就不管这舰队。渔民出海、普通商人出海，总不能让他们吃太多亏，我要是不管，会让这带的人都寒了心。”  
孙策点点头。然后周瑜用很小的音量却又足以让孙策听见说了个数，补了句真一穷二白拿不出钱了，你还要的话，我只能把我家都当了换钱。  
真的有这么拮据孙策自然不信，但是周瑜有自己的难处倒是可以理解。他很聪明，报了一个恰好卡在孙策心里底线上的数。  
孙策又认认真真看着周瑜，好像想用目光让他不打自招一样。周瑜也坦荡，对上孙策的眼神，用目光说着“真没钱”。  
孙策眨了眨眼睛，说，成吧。

后来的事发展得有些迅速。  
说实在的两个人一共也没喝下一杯酒，毕竟在外面都习惯保持清醒。但是当时根本没有人注意到这个角落，这个小破酒馆的灯分布不太均匀，这里真的是暗得可以。外头醉汉从英雄故事逐渐转到了荤段子，时不时就传来一阵阵笑声。  
本来应该就直接走人的。可周瑜不知道为什么没动作，孙策就更不想走。  
在这种环境下，人的行为有点难以用平时的逻辑预测。  
又或者说，孙策本就是个难以预测的人。  
孙策瞄了一眼周瑜，没看出什么来。“周瑜应该挺喜欢我的”，这个念头始终没从脑子里滚出去。那再不说点什么，过后到海上去心里会觉得有什么东西没完成，不舒坦。  
于是孙策说：“以往见到你时你都穿着军服，遮得严严实实。我理解你穿现在这身是为了反差更大，更好掩饰身份，但是——”  
周瑜若无其事打断他：“你要想把手伸进来，也是可以的。”  
他这次笑起来眼睛稍眯了眯。比刚刚的假笑来得有意思多了。  
孙策拉过周瑜，毫不犹豫吻了下去。他很用力，与其说是吻还不如说是啃了下去，咬出点血来，铁锈味立刻弥漫在口腔中，本来就没多晕乎，这一来反而更清醒了。孙策又放开一些，但还是贴得很近，说起话来呼出的气都黏黏腻腻喷在周瑜脸上：“……出去别戴这个丑帽子了，我给你挡着怎么样？”  
周瑜还是笑。孙策还搂着他，一笑起来就有轻微的震动，挠得心痒。  
孙策站起来，说：“笑什么，走了。”  
周瑜就也跟着起来了，说：“……那你给我挡着。”  
孙策顺势又亲了上去，一手揽住周瑜的腰，一手还按着周瑜后脑勺。两个人步伐像真的喝醉了一样不稳，前一脚后一脚，一步深一步浅，跌跌撞撞走出酒馆。

小旅馆的老板见得多了：这种海边的城镇，船队水手好不容易有时间喘口气，来这儿的可不少。烛火又不亮，谁有空关心要房间的是什么人？不过是意乱情迷急于找个地方发泄的两个人而已。  
两个人滚到床上去的时候，破旧的木床板立马吱呀一声，非要昭显一下存在感。  
孙策看见周瑜皱了皱眉，虽然只是一闪而过，可他还是问：“怎么？后悔了？”  
都到这儿了，就算说一半可能是演出来，那也还能说明还有一半是真情实意了。  
周瑜翻了个身，头半埋在有些硬的枕头上，闷闷说了声没有。而后又补了句：“……不太想看到你的脸。”  
“你特地找个我这么帅的，然后说不想看到？你这个人——”孙策停了下来，又笑了，说：“你该不会是觉得我太好看了，你要喜欢我了？”  
他说着还把手往周瑜衣服里伸，从腰侧往上摸到蝴蝶骨，然后满意地看到身下的人耳根都红了；但周瑜也还在逞强，说：“——你话少一点我说不定就要喜欢你了。”  
孙策之后还真的不说话了。  
两个人本来也没多少弯弯绕绕，加上平时也都注重动作的利索干净，三两下衣服就都落到了地上。周瑜差点想推开孙策捡回来，至少也放在桌上吧，过后可还要穿。但这种时候还捡什么衣服？孙策想也没想，把他按回了床上，说：“……你干什么呢？”  
“地上——”  
周瑜还没来得及说完，孙策已经不跟他纠缠这个问题了——反正他说了孙策也不会真把衣服捡起来，况且脏不脏的，其实要出海的时候就更不讲究了。  
当然最重要的原因还是孙策换了个话题，说：“你真不想看我？你这样我就只能觉得你是想我从背后来了？”  
周瑜在枕头上蹭了一下，又稍稍转过头来，瞪了孙策一眼，说：“……你话真的很多。”

扩张好像真的做得太随便了——这是孙策插进去后的唯一想法。他身下的人在倒抽了一口气后就没再发出过别的声音。  
但是这也没什么关系，说话不是唯一去获取对方想法的方式。孙策看见周瑜身上的肌肉都明显绷紧了，不用想也知道是疼的。  
可是刚刚孙策把手指伸进后穴，根本不费什么神就找到了他要找的位置。周瑜也意外地放得开——他还以为这种身处高位家世优渥的人在给人干的时候不一定接受得快——总之孙策轻轻重重按那儿的时候，周瑜也不吝于长长短短的呻吟；前面还渗出点没有颜色的水，蹭在床单上。周瑜声音是真的挺好听，孙策乱七八糟地想过会儿还要问他会不会唱歌，船上的水手最爱唱的那些歌，酒、金子、海……等思绪收回来时，两个人都不住地喘。孙策握住周瑜的腰，还感觉到腰还轻微地晃了那么一下，又停下了。孙策想着他果然还是没完全放开，又开口问：“……我进去了？”周瑜还没说话，孙策手指已经出来了。食髓知味的身体还想要被填满，他就糊里糊涂点了头，说进来吧。  
于是就到了现在这个地步。孙策抬眼又看看周瑜的脸，刚刚还因为情欲泛红，现在大概因为疼痛已经变得煞白。  
周瑜张了张口，下意识就想叫出孙策名字。可两个人关系好像也还没到那个地步，又何况他们海盗不叫真名，也不知道孙策让不让自己叫，话到嘴边又吞了回去，变成了没什么意义的音节。他们从来没有交换名字，维持着一种微妙的默契。  
孙策也不好受。这里面贴得那么紧，又随着周瑜呼吸一下下轻轻收缩放开，还很温暖，也就除了刚进去夹得疼了那么一下，之后的不适完全来自于……他不能动、他得忍着。孙策叹了口气，说：“……要早就知道你第一次跟男人上床，我就不该理你。”他腾出只手，往周瑜腿间伸了过去，又揉了几下，感受到手中那物又硬了些后才放开。  
有时觉得情欲真是比无边无际的海还要神奇。只不过是这么一下，孙策就发现身下的人腰都软了。于是莫名其妙的满足感从胸口用了上来，他从一开始就能闻见周瑜身上带着的火药味，还有跟海水咸腥不太一样的盐的味道，这个时候感觉不知道为什么更加明显，处处都在强调着身下这个向自己打开身体的人，拥有这一大片海域中装备最精良的舰队，把持着每日每夜都不断在积累财富的盐场。孙策又想起以往见到他的样子，颇为自得地想，这个人平时看起来再怎么无懈可击，这个时候还不是一样为他掌控。自由和征服两个信条是海盗，也是……此时此刻的性爱。  
人的感官从来就是互相关联的。前面的快感传到四肢百骸，周瑜一时间好像失去知觉一样，除了后穴含着孙策那东西以外，什么都感觉不到。他忍不住想要多一些刺激——  
他不知道孙策会不会读心，但是孙策确实是往前挺了挺腰，要进得更深些。可是孙策没控制好力度——估计他也是忍太久了——周瑜就顺着这力往前滑去，孙策还握着他的腰的手上一紧，往自己这边带了带，周瑜的呻吟就落进了枕头里，床还很不识时务地吱呀一声，让孙策听不清楚。  
但是身体的变化最骗不了人。孙策手上掐得更狠了些，下身也一下下抽动起来。这种时候人都想不明白事，可他隐隐约约也觉得周瑜和他实在是契合，他不用怎么费劲就能撞到那一点。  
孙策不是没有和人上过床，但是跟这一回比起来都似乎不算什么。去触碰、去吻他，尽一切可能来挑起周瑜的情欲，像探索新的海域，是充满好奇的探险，通完没有止境的方向。  
也不知道是冲力真的有这么大，还是出于自身意志，周瑜身体还是在一点点往前滑。孙策也注意到了，说：“……想玩的是你，想跑的也是你，没这么耍人的吧？”  
孙策刻意压低了一点声线，听起来好像带了几分危险。周瑜撑在床上的手臂用了用力，也没好到哪里去，就想开口解释说什么，刚说了个“我”字就又被夹杂着疼痛的快感硬生生中断了，只能胡乱吐出几个音节，听起来虽然有点音调变化，孙策还是根本猜不到他在说什么，也没在意，坏心地握住周瑜还流着前液的硬物，手法熟练的弄了几下——一出海就几个月，这种事他再熟不过——前后同时的刺激让周瑜再没办法想别的事情，由着孙策引导他高潮。  
周瑜腿一软，膝盖都撑不住了，差点要摔回床上。孙策手臂捞过他的腰，于是周瑜全靠孙策支撑自己没倒下去。高潮的痉挛又不仅仅是腿，后穴猛烈地收缩，吸得孙策差点直接射出来——但也确实没撑多久。他要射之前埋得更深些，也不去想别的，就盯着眼前漂亮的蝴蝶骨看，顺着看下来还连着因为跪趴而更明显的腰部线条。周瑜呜咽几声，明明听着就是几分甜，孙策还是起了点逗他的念头。  
但这个时候他也除了喘气做不了别的。精液全数射了进去，抽出来时却又带出一点，蹭在周瑜大腿根部。孙策刚放开周瑜的腰，周瑜整个人就往床上摔。趴着好像有些闷气，周瑜稍微调整一下，侧躺着半眯眼睛，呼吸还没平复过来。  
孙策没客气，也在他背后躺了下来，还伸手推了推，开玩笑说：“你该走了吧，一夜未归就算了，还跟我一起走出这小破旅馆，要被人发现了你还怎么混。”  
孙策猜周瑜大概翻了个白眼。周瑜声音不大，说：“……还走不动。为什么不是你走？”  
“刚刚是我给的钱。”  
周瑜一下笑出来，又说：“……我给你双倍房钱，你先走。”  
孙策毫不犹豫：“不行，你不能用这点钱逼我做我不想做的事情。”  
周瑜“哦”了一声，表示自己反正也不走，眯起眼睛，一副准备我就在这儿过夜的样子。  
孙策等了一会儿，除了周瑜真的逐渐平稳的呼吸声，没听着别的声，又把周瑜往自己这边拉。周瑜立马睁开眼睛，问：“……你做什么？”  
孙策直接从周瑜身上到床的另一边，说：“我想了想觉得不行，我就要你看看我。”  
他盯着周瑜看，周瑜也对上他眼神，笑着说：“你长得好看确实是……发生今晚这个事情的其中一个原因。”  
孙策说：“你别老用这种一二三点什么分析什么解释唬我。你那点心思我还不知道吗，压力太大需要发泄，给我干的时候你什么都不用想，就为了这点时间冒着危险和我上床，你也是——”  
周瑜反问：“……什么危险？”看到孙策终于皱起眉头后又继续笑，“就是看在你不会对我做什么，你和我之间又知根知底，没有危险才和你上床的。”  
孙策有些懊恼，嘀咕了一下我怎么就忘了这层。周瑜在现在这个位子上，做的事情触及到的利益网大，有黑有白，和人上床都怕是不是卧底。  
“知根知底”——这个话题终究还是摆上台面说了。但是孙策却一点也不介意。一瞬间他脑子里闪过不少念头，他却一个都抓不到，健谈到了这种时候一点都发挥不出来。  
他又大概是盯着周瑜发呆，周瑜被看得有些局促，轻轻咳了一声，坐了起来，刚开口说：“我……”  
孙策把他按回床上，他刚刚注意到周瑜的膝盖发红，没忍住多看几眼，又发现腿根上的白浊和腰上的淤青——他自我反省了一秒，又把人压在了身下。  
想不明白，就顺着本能来吧。  
孙策贴得很近，一说话周瑜觉得他的牙都蹭到了自己耳朵，还有点像被咬了。孙策说：“还要不要再来？”  
他说得不明不白不清不楚，加之现在的情况，更像是只问今晚。  
但是周瑜知道孙策在问什么。他说：“……你还挺过分。你们这种人一出海就不知去向、杳无音讯，和你约定让人……不太安心。”他伸出手，勾住孙策脖子，当作回答。  
孙策说：“你该感到荣幸——”  
这地方灯光昏暗，就连装修也暗暗沉沉没有生气，可孙策一笑，周瑜觉得顿时周围都亮堂不少。骄阳般似火的热度，却又不会耀眼得过分。  
“——你得到了这片海里最自由的船长的承诺。”  
还得到了一个意外温柔的吻。

孙策确实说一不二。他出海时间有时候长有时候短，再加上他们不会长时间待在一个地方，回到这港口的次数不多，但也不少，次次到这儿来总会和周瑜见上面。据本人所说已经尽可能增加次数了——他说这话的时候和周瑜在一个装修风格极其恶俗的旅馆里，还特地做的心形床，让他的可信度打了几分折扣。  
孙策一到这里来就会彻底消失的行为自然也引起了船员的注意。程普对此还挺不高兴，说一个真正的水手不该在岸上建立太多联系。孙策听得耳朵起茧，解释说没多少联系，除了上床什么也没有。  
周瑜也没去管这段关系到底会发展成什么样。  
突如其来的风暴打了所有以海为生的人一个措手不及。周瑜和舰队去救援这片海域上的渔民和商人，忙得没心思想他。等事情都差不多的时候，才想起孙策来。他不知道孙策在不在这片海上，有没有遇到风暴，只是算了算上次见面到现在的日子，是比以往最久的时间都还要长了。  
就算这段关系最终不知去往何方，但在这段关系可能要彻底消失的时候，他难免还是有些异样的感觉。  
所以一开始就不应该跟一个海盗有太多的交集。海盗要是消失了，他根本无处可寻。  
周瑜翻出个硬币，扔进喷泉池子里，低声说：你自求多福吧。


End file.
